<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【勋兴】《爱错》2 by xxqh9410</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582853">【勋兴】《爱错》2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410'>xxqh9410</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>勋兴</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【勋兴】《爱错》2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《爱错》</p>
<p>文/夏序清和草未歇</p>
<p>2</p>
<p>被回味的另一个当事人正坐在汽车里，吴颍亲自来接倒是没什么不对，只是一般情况下都不会劳动他大驾。<br/>不过今天确实是回家太晚了，绕是报了备，张艺兴也带着几分气短。</p>
<p>他不是惯做金丝雀的人。</p>
<p>吴世勋这个人脾气大，脸色差。<br/>恃宠而骄？他怎么敢。<br/>从来都不敢。</p>
<p>今天的事儿，真说起来，他其实也不怎么喜欢金钟仁，和吴世勋混在一起的他都不喜欢。<br/>满身的杀伐戾气，念及就让人皱了眉。<br/>不过金钟仁有一点要胜过吴世勋，就是他待人热情，朋友多。<br/>要不是金钟仁今天赌咒发誓对吴世勋说会好好看着自己，少一根头发丝就把脑袋给吴世勋的话，想来那人也不会把自己放出来。</p>
<p>好在吴世勋今天竟然肯了。</p>
<p>只是，到了地方就知道，金钟仁醉翁之意不在酒，拉着自己作陪是为了接近自己同校的都暻秀。<br/>“哎，我说，九爷不许我私自交朋友的。所以，我跟他可不熟。”张艺兴趁着小倌上茶的功夫，压低声音转身对金钟仁说。<br/>“嘁，学校里不许，我的朋友总许的吧？”金钟仁翻了个白眼，“起码领着你来，给他多少营造点文明人的气息。”<br/>“您的气质，拉谁来都救不回来。”张艺兴说完低头笑，嘴角掩在茶盏后面，看着金钟仁气急败坏又无可奈何。</p>
<p>都暻秀和一般家世清白的孩子都是一样的，笑起来甜甜的，平时最多的烦恼大概也就是在功课上。在学校里读商科，毕了业回家成亲接手铺子，成家立业，水到渠成。<br/>就像当初的张艺兴一样。</p>
<p>金钟仁这混蛋何必造孽。</p>
<p>下馆子，喝咖啡，看电影。<br/>张艺兴暗笑金钟仁倒是纯情的很，都是时下摩登的约会去处，只是拉着自己做电灯泡有点非驴非马。<br/>都暻秀一晚上没说几句话，为数不多的跟张艺兴说了两句，“你跟他是朋友啊？”<br/>张艺兴愣了一下，“算…算是吧…”<br/>“我跟你讲，他看起来不大像好人，不好惹的。”都暻秀趁金钟仁没注意，这么对张艺兴说。<br/>张艺兴闻言，笑僵在脸上，“那你们怎么认识的？”<br/>都暻秀细不可闻的叹了口气，“来我家店里收保护费的时候认识的。”</p>
<p>说不清道不明，梗在两人中间张艺兴觉得有点胸闷，更是显得有些格格不入。<br/>留了那两人在影院里头，自己一个人出去透气。<br/>也就是那时候，看到了停在门口的吴世勋的汽车。以及，倚在车上的吴颍。</p>
<p>“今天是不是…”张艺兴刚开口。<br/>“九爷今天可能心情不太好。”吴颍几乎和张艺兴同时开了口。<br/>张艺兴一下子噤了声，耷拉着脑袋。<br/>吴世勋不好过，那自己也没法好过。<br/>他自己都拿不准吴颍会不会回答，可是想想吴世勋，他还是壮了壮胆子，“是为帮里的事啊？”<br/>吴颍在副驾上，闻言叹息，“他那人你知道的，反正顺着他就行了，明天就好了。”</p>
<p>说了等于没说，傻子都知道吴世勋只能顺着。</p>
<p>揣着颗惴惴不安的心，到了地儿张艺兴也踌躇着不敢下车。<br/>吴颍心里晓得张艺兴的纠结，搜肠刮肚也沒几句再能说的，过来之前才打发了先头那位，这事儿料得吴世勋也没想让张艺兴知道。只得对张艺兴说，“少爷，快去吧。再等一会儿，爷该发火了。”</p>
<p>看着张艺兴一溜烟的往屋里跑，吴颍叹气。<br/>老爷在的时候，这个家还好管些，自从当家的换了这位之后，自己怕是以后没几天好日子活。</p>
<p>正厅里永远都是亮的，这是规矩。虽说是这公馆位置也够别致刁钻，可存心不良的人到底得防着。佣人随时都在，摁了铃随叫随到。只是这会儿，只有当值的还醒着。<br/>张艺兴抬眼看到厅中的西洋钟已经指到了一点，上楼的时候，还在为自己鼓着勇气。<br/>怕什么呢，吴世勋又不是不知道自己干嘛去了。</p>
<p>脚步声在空荡荡的屋子里清晰可闻，他不由得走路也蹑手蹑脚起来。直到碰着门把的时候，才发现自己手心里都是汗。</p>
<p>吱呀～<br/>门被打开，张艺兴以为吴世勋会端坐在沙发上，点着烟端详自己，一脑门子汗就已经挂了上去。<br/>却不料吴世勋已经躺在了床上，好似睡着了。屋里的唱片机还咿咿呀呀的响着，窗户也没关。</p>
<p>心猛然落地，张艺兴紧绷的身子放松下来，连脚步也轻快了许多。关了窗户，抽出唱片之后，就直奔盥洗室，洗漱，换睡衣。</p>
<p>待到他哼着小曲再次回到卧室的时候，只见得吴世勋在床上撑着头，颇玩味的看着自己，“我睡了，就这么让你开心？”<br/>张艺兴手里本来还拿着一本书，咣当，应声落地，一下子说话不由得结巴起来，“不，不是，你不是睡了么？”<br/>吴世勋哼了一声，靠在床头，伸手拍了拍身旁的空余，“过来。”</p>
<p>空气凝固了一秒，也只有一秒的对峙。</p>
<p>张艺兴甫一靠近，吴世勋就闻到了他身上的香草味。他伸手把张艺兴捞进怀里，让张艺兴的头靠在自己的胸口上。<br/>有了吴颍对自己的暗示在先，张艺兴本来就怕吴世勋的，这下更是百般柔顺，任由他静静的抱着自己。<br/>“玩的开心吗？”吴世勋的声音闷闷的，在头顶炸开，张艺兴觉得自己上半身都是木的。<br/>“一般吧，其实我也不是很喜欢出去玩。”张艺兴语气乖巧，偷眼从吴世勋的表情来看，应该是让他满意的答案。<br/>吴世勋嗯了一声，把张艺兴环的更紧，“今天晚上的时候，突然有点想你。”<br/>就一会会儿不见，张艺兴腹诽这人今天说什么疯话，却也只是安安静静的听着，嗯了一声。<br/>一直等着吴世勋的下文，半晌不见这人说话。再偏头看的时候，才发现吴世勋抱着自己睡着了。</p>
<p>睡着的吴世勋像只大猫，张艺兴一直这么觉得。醒着的时候，他都是怕着他的。<br/>怕他突然生了气发狠，怕他摔屋里的东西，怕他一把捞起自己轻而易举的在自己脸上掐出淤青来几天见不得人。<br/>唯有睡着的时候，吴世勋才是柔软的。</p>
<p>张艺兴试探性的动了动身子，发现吴世勋没有要醒来的迹象。小心翼翼的把吴世勋安顿好，盖上被子，自己再轻轻的钻进被窝里。<br/>这才算灵魂复位。</p>
<p>谢天谢地，魔王今天没生气，躲过一劫。</p>
<p>吴世勋和张艺兴在睡梦里，却不知道金钟仁正上天入地的找张艺兴。<br/>一场电影出来，人没了。<br/>真是十个脑袋也不够赔给吴世勋的。<br/>金钟仁甚至没有亲自送都暻秀回去。<br/>不敢惊动吴世勋，只得派了心腹像没头的苍蝇一般顺着影院周边到处去找。<br/>好不容易捱到天亮，差不多三魂七魄都要出走了，他接到了吴世勋的电话。</p>
<p>“喂，艺兴呢？”吴世勋一上来就气势汹汹，自知理亏的金钟仁半天说不出句话来。<br/>到了也就憋出来一句，“你蹦了我吧…”<br/>却听得吴世勋轻笑了一声，“我说你头脑简单四肢发达都是抬举你了，张艺兴是我的什么人，他能随便交朋友吗？”<br/>“你都准他出门读书了…”金钟仁嘟嘟囔囔。<br/>“蠢货。”吴世勋说完就挂了电话，留下金钟仁自己拿着听筒对着忙音。</p>
<p>艹，到底人找着了没有。</p>
<p>再打过去，接电话的人就是吴颍了，“昨天九爷心情不好，是我去接艺兴少爷回家的，对。”</p>
<p>金钟仁挂了电话，听筒还捏在手里，吴世勋那几句话在他脑子里来来回回的荡。</p>
<p>他一向是不懂吴世勋的。<br/>说他对张艺兴好吧，是好的。<br/>锦衣玉食什么都不缺，哪怕真是他手里攥着的个情儿，可从来没亏待过他。<br/>说要上学就上学，说要学琴就学琴。<br/>谁家情儿做成这样，真是顶了天了，让人以为吴世勋真真就这么栽在了张艺兴手上。<br/>可他凶起来也是真凶。<br/>不许张艺兴私自交朋友，不许不经允许私自外出，不许的条款能列几大张，甚至不许自//渎。<br/>可吴世勋自己，却也没少打过野食。<br/>就像昨天，吴世勋大方放张艺兴出来还不是因为屋里有人。这还是今天早上自家戏院的人来说的，昨天吴世勋带走了个小戏子，只不过没过子时，就把人送回来了。</p>
<p>英雄救美人的佳话天天都有，地位悬殊的真爱在上海滩也屡见不鲜。<br/>可他认识的吴世勋，似乎不是情种。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>饭厅里，佣人放好了餐盘就退了出去，剩下张艺兴和吴世勋两个人。<br/>银勺子搅动咖啡的声音，惹得张艺兴一阵心悸。可对面的人是吴世勋，他抬眼看了看，又忍住。<br/>“最近都没怎么一起吃饭呢。”吴世勋端起杯子，看了眼低头切火腿的张艺兴。<br/>“是你太忙了，老不在家。”张艺兴说话的时候，也没有抬头。<br/>“那你是在怪我了？”吴世勋一挑眉，吓得张艺兴一哆嗦。<br/>反应几乎是下意识的，“我没有。”<br/>吴世勋把张艺兴的动作尽收眼底，手肘放在桌面上，撑着头，“那我没在家的时候，你有没有想我？”<br/>“想的。”张艺兴不知道挨过多少次打，才学会说话得捡吴世勋喜欢的讲。<br/>“小骗子。”吴世勋嗤笑，却也没再计较。</p>
<p>不喜欢他讲赤裸裸的真话，<br/>也不喜欢他讲言不由衷的假话，<br/>吴世勋有时倒是也觉得自己矛盾。</p>
<p>这顿饭，两个人吃得各怀心事。<br/>眼瞅着时间到了张艺兴该出门的点儿，可昨晚晚归再先，张艺兴始终是不敢妄动的。<br/>直到听得吴世勋说，“快去吧，要迟到了。”，才如蒙大赦，抓着包往门外走去。<br/>“哎，”脚还没迈出门槛，吴世勋的声音又从背后传了出来，“今晚在家陪你吃饭。”</p>
<p>张艺兴身子僵了一下，不准痕迹的出了门。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>